Comeback
by EverGain
Summary: The only thing about Raven that has changed is his age.Saying he had a daughter when he was 18 and he is now 33 people are out to kill him and his family.Left with a rude daughter and Shadow they have to learn to live with this new terror


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
Comeback  
  
~  
  
A girl with wavy black hair that fell down to her shoulders and purple eyes was jogging around in gravel. The gravel snaked around to form an oval and had bricks on the sides to line the path. She was running the mile state test.  
  
"PE sucks." The girl muttered to another girl beside her.  
  
The other girl had straight platinum blonde hair that was in a bun and blue eyes. She looked totally out of place in her gym uniform. The uniforms were black and silver. Her with her blonde hair it made a fashion statement. Not that anyone cared, but you might not want to wear it all day.  
  
On the other hand, the girl with black hair looked cute in the gym suit. Her black hair went well with it.  
  
"5:21 and one more lap Candy, two more laps Chris. And quit talking!" The gym teacher, Coach Cisteline or Coach told the girls.  
  
Candy's real name was Candice and she was the black-haired girl. The other girl's real name was Christina, but everyone called her Chris. The two didn't obey. They still talked.  
  
"Look at Brad! He is so hot!" Chris motioned to the bleachers were Brad was sitting.  
  
Brad had brown hair and brown eyes, but he was hot. Candy didn't like his attitude though. He was just another stuck up jock to her. Chris had a crush on him though. Candy rolled her eyes. Chris dropped back, unable to jog anymore.  
  
"I'm finishing this lap!" Candy called back to her.  
  
Chris waved and tried to catch her breath.  
  
Chris stopped walking and the girl behind her almost ran into her. The girl looked up and screamed. Candy followed their gazes. She saw out of the corner of her eye the two girls being pushed down by the after shock of a.Genobreaker?  
  
Candy would have been pushed down to, and she almost was, but she down flips and followed along with it until she finally fell on her butt. She fell right at the finish line. Coach saw her and hastily looked at his watch.  
  
"6:21! Good job." It sounded as if he ignored the Genobreaker.  
  
"Let's get inside!" Coach really didn't have to yell that because people were already piling into the building.  
  
That might not really be a good idea, but some of these people were stupid. Candy let Chris catch up to her and followed them in.  
  
~  
  
The Guardian Force was promptly called, but they couldn't find the Genobreaker anywhere in a 20 mile radius. When that was announced everyone was sent home. To bad for Candice, she had to go 20 miles by herself. Well, she wasn't really by herself. She had her zoid-Black Illusion. Candy called her BI for short (no, not bi. B.I. as in initials. You know like AJ.).  
  
The zoid was a black Liger with silver flames on it. That's how she found the zoid, but most believe she made it to represent the school. Why on Zi she would do that was beyond her. The zoid had 7 blades. Three on the head, two on the sides, and two on the tail (think Liger Zero). They were silver as well. BI had some vicious looking claws and teeth that were also silver, like the eyes.  
  
Chris didn't have a zoid, so she always took the bus home or got a ride from BI and Candy. The Guardian Force was a little skeptical of her doing this by herself.  
  
"I wouldn't care if you were Rudolf, I am not staying at the school!" Candy exclaimed.  
  
"Well you're going to have to or we escort you to your house." Van told her.  
  
"Escort me." Candy said sarcastically.  
  
Van nodded and jumped into the Blade Liger. Candy jumped into the cockpit of her zoid and listened to it hiss shut, sealing all the air out and in.  
  
"Where is your house?" Van asked.  
  
"And you're supposed to be escorting me?" Candy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You might get them stuck like that." Fiona said.  
  
She was trying to be helpful, not sarcastic.  
  
"Good, I wouldn't have to see you." Candy muttered under her breath.  
  
"Twenty miles that way." Candy said.  
  
At the same time BI's tail slashed forward to point the way. For a minute Van thought that the tail was going to hit his Liger.  
  
"Exactly that way?" Van asked.  
  
"Pretty much." Candy answered.  
  
Van nodded and started off that way.  
  
~  
  
"Yeah, Right. THANKYOU!" Candy was trying to get Van to go away once she got to her house.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T GO AWAY YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GROW OLD AND FALL DOWN ALL THE FUCKING TIME!" Candy yelled.  
  
She really got fed up with him. She hadn't even turned around to see the rest of the house yet. Not that it would be anything new. She sighed and leaned her head on the door in frustration when he finally left. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and she swung around to face whoever it was. Well, it defiantly wasn't her mom.  
  
It was the pilot of the Genobreaker. He didn't even look like he had changed any since he was eighteen. Not that she would really know, but from the pictures and crap in the History books. Candy raised an eyebrow. Her mother walked out from the living room.  
  
"Would you get out of my house?" Missy, Candy's mom, asked Raven.  
  
"Why?" Raven asked.  
  
His eyes were trained on Candice.  
  
"I can still call Van." Missy knew who it was that brought Candice back.  
  
"You do that and I'll kill him, Mom!" Candy interrupted.  
  
Candy brushed past Raven and walked over to her mom.  
  
"I'd like to know what's going on. Please." Candy told her mother.  
  
Missy walked by Candice and over to Raven. She opened the door and motioned for him to leave.  
  
"No." Raven said simply.  
  
"You don't get it. They're af-" Raven was cut off when half of the house blew up.  
  
Mostly it was where Candy had been standing, but she had retreated to her room on the top floor. It didn't fall because it was on the other side of the house. Missy went to rush up what was left of the stairs to see if Candy was okay. Missy fell through one of the steps, and brought half of the staircase with her.  
  
Candy ran to the top of the steps just in time to see her mom fall.  
  
"Mom!" Candy yelled.  
  
Raven rushed over and checked for a pulse. It was fading. There was another explosion, but it didn't hit the house. The aftershock did though. That killed Missy. Raven wondered how he was supposed to get Candy down.  
  
"Do you know a way down before we both get blown up?" Raven yelled.  
  
Candy nodded and ran back into her room. She jumped out the window and onto BI's back. It took Raven a minute to realize what she had done.  
  
"Follow me!" Raven said as the Genobreaker was ejected from the ground.  
  
"Why should I? As far as I know you're behind this!"  
  
"You can always stay and get killed. I don't care 'that' much."  
  
Candy didn't feel like being killed so she hopped in BI and followed him.  
  
"I have the feeling you didn't get to tell her all that was going on, so may I know?" Candy asked sarcastically over the comlink.  
  
~  
  
The next chapter will explain a few things like why the house was blown up. I might have Chris in later chapters, but the chances aren't that high. I hope you liked and please tell me in a REVIEW. Raven isn't really himself in this chapter, but he will be in the next so don't tell me he is a little OOC 'cause I know. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked, cya! 


End file.
